Sinking
Sinking is the sixth episode in season 1 of NBC's Believe. It first aired in the United States on April 13, 2014. Synopsis Warning: The "Detailed synopsis" contains extensive plot information with major spoilers. |-|Brief synopsis= With Bo, Winter and Channing in pursuit, Tate travels home to seek out the childhood friends who framed him for murder. Meanwhile at the Orchestra campus, Skouras focuses his attention on the potential of a young telepath. |-|Detailed synopsis= After Bo releases the ankle bracelet that allows Winter to track Tate's location at all times, Tate immediately heads to his hometown. Seven years earlier, Tate was involved in a routine smash-and-grab that went wrong. When he and his friend entered the target building, they found two dead bodies. Tate suggested to his friend that they confess to the burglary and deny any involvement in the murder. Tate's partner in crime, however, had different intentions. Back at the hideout, Channing discovers that Tate has escaped. Bo immediately confesses to freeing Tate because he "needed to go home." Winter has learned by now to not question Bo's motives. Nonetheless, they'll need to find Tate before Skouras and the Orchestra group does. Skouras is a bit preoccupied, though. He's meeting with a military tribunal to provide an update on the Orchestra Project's progress. The tribunal is not happy, especially since his most promising pupil, Bo, is missing after incapacitating his second most promising pupil, Joshua at the train station. Skouras assures the tribunal that another subject, Shawn, is showing promising results. The tribunal agrees to give Skouras one more chance to deliver the product he promised: a fully weaponized telepath. Meanwhile, Tate heads to his father's house in search of his friend, Pat, who double-crossed him seven years ago and sent him to death row. Tate finds Pat at a local bar, but the police arrive before he has a chance to confront his old friend. Darting out the back door, he encounters Winter and Channing, who usher him into the back of an SUV and out of sight. They head back to Tate's father's house to formulate a game plan. Unfortunately, they're too late. Two agents stop by the house looking for Tate. Tate's father lies to the agents, but after they're gone he demands that Tate and his crew leave immediately. A firebomb through the window hastens their departure, and everyone rushes out the back door as Tate's father's house burns to the ground. Tate knows that his old friend, Pat, is to blame. While Winter, Bo and Channing are holed up at Tate's father's gym, Tate tracks down Pat for a little reconciliation. Winter and Channing give chase and arrive at Pat's apartment just in time to keep Tate from killing his old friend. Tate's just after the truth, and Bo agrees to help him as long as he doesn't hurt anybody. Tate reluctantly agrees. After a meeting with another of Tate's friends, Bo informs him that he was lied to. His friends definitely set him up for the murder, then gave him $50,000 to leave town and never return. Tate's not satisfied, though. He wants the full story, and he's not leaving until he gets it. Tate is ambushed by his old friends, who take him out on a boat with the intent of killing their ex-friend once and for all. Back at the hideout, Bo senses that Tate is in trouble. Winter and Channing head out on a rescue mission. On a boat in the middle of a lake, Tate's friends are about to do him in. At the last second, Pat double-crosses the double-crossers, setting Tate free. A gunfight ensues and the boat explodes in an enormous fireball. It seems that Tate is gone for good, until he shows up later at his father's gym. Tate reconciles with his father, then it's time to hit the road again. He's still a wanted man, after all. Before the team leaves town, Winter divulges another secret to Tate: he's Bo's father. Tate can't believe the news, but somehow he's known all along. Now it's his turn to break the news to Bo. Back at Orchestra headquarters, Skouras encourages his third pupil, Shawn, to help Joshua (who is in a coma) by putting him out of his misery. Shawn reluctantly agrees to kill his friend at Skouras' request. Later, at a follow-up military tribunal, Skouras announces that Shawn has completed his first field assignment. He's now an active telepathic assassin.Official synopsis Memorable Quotes Add quotes now! Notes *While Winter reveals to Tate that he is Bo's father in this episode, neither Bo nor Tate's father are made aware at this time. Image Gallery Add images now! Videos References